Monstroisty of the Heart
by Ariela Titan
Summary: I apologize, but for the time being I will be holding off my completion of this story. Seeya! and sorry to its fans!
1. Prologue

By Ariela Titan

By Ariela Titan

This is a Digimon/ SM crossover. ^^ It has a few romantic twists. First off Kari and TK romance THIS IS! Sorry, I just do not like those Davis Kari love things. (Giggles) Now one to the other romances, Definitely a secret romance hehehe…and a Rini/ SURPRISE and Hotaru/ SURPRISE and of course a YOULE (Sp?)/ SURPRISE. Ah.You thought there wasn't a TK romance didn't you! HA HA HA! I fooled you! ^^ JA NE for now! Oh yeah…this story is about Hotaru and Rini, my fav. SM character and her bf. 

Rini's ruby colored eyes glanced quietly at Hotaru. Her mature friend smiled back at her. "Hotaru…I'm worried." She noticed her friend visibly flinch. "I know Rini. I sense something is about to happen." Hotaru stated softly. Rini looked a little skeptical. "Really? Something big?" She asked. Hotaru nodded slowly. "Amara told me earlier that the waves of the wind are unsettling." Rini face faulted at that. She didn't quite understand. Hotaru giggled lightly at her friend. "It means that something's up and even the winds are fearful." Rini did another face fault. Nothing with Hotaru was ever easy. "Hotaru…In normal talk please! Don't go all Amy on me!" Rini's red eyes begged. "Something big is going to happen Rini. Amara is feeling it too." Rini nodded and the two continued on their path. In front of them they noticed a black shadow. "What's that?" Rini asked. The two girls felt themselves being pulled nearer to the shadow. "Rini…get back!" Hotaru ordered her friend. "I can't!" Rini argued. "It's pulling me in too!" Hotaru's violet eyes widened with fear as the girl's fell down the portal shadow. Both screamed as they fell. Once Hotaru opened her eyes she realized she was on something soft…not something someone. Actually it was a couple of them. No not one not two but 6! Rini started to freak and both girls were up and looking about them rather confused. 

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings?

By Ariela Titan

By Ariela Titan

I don't own any SM or DM Characters. ^^ JA NE

*****^(^ _^)^****

Hotaru looked back at Rini. Both blinked and looked around them in confusion. They noticed a group beneath them and leapt over to the closet window available. "Huh? Where are we?" Rini asked a little nervous at their predicament. The kids who had been beneath them slowly untangled themselves. The first boy who wore goggles and had dark brown hair and eyes to match demanded for an answer, "Who are you people!" He called out. "Davis. Don't jump to conclusions again." A light purple haired girl next to him pointed her first finger out and tried to look so adult, which was failing due to her slightly agitated face. "Youle the question still remains…. Who are you?" A blue haired boy stepped forward. His deep colored blue eyes seemed to be solemn. Hotaru gulped as three other figures rose to face them. She looked back at Rini and noticed her staring fantasized about something on the floor. Following the red eyed teen's gaze, Hotaru almost fainted at what she saw 6 monsters around knee height ready to fight. 

****@_@*****

Ken followed the young violet-eyed teens gaze. Her eyes had fallen on the digimon. He noticed this and also noticed the somewhat fear that covered those soft eyes. Davis stepped forward again and asked them in a stern voice. "What? Can you talk?" Youle muttered something about him being an idiot or something like that. TK tried his best not to chuckle and Kari looked at the newcomers with interest. Cody was next to TK watching the digimon scare the girls. "M-My name's Hotaru Tomoe…This is my friend Serenity Moon Chiba…" The pale girl spoke. As she spoke Ken took in both girls' appearances. They were wearing some sort of school uniforms. The taller one was about TK's height and wore red and green attire. She had on black stockings and shoes underneath and both brought out her pale skin tone. Two violet eyes shown with grief, curiosity, anger and hope all bundled into one. She had dark hair that reached to her lower chin. The other girl called Serenity was about to her shoulder. Maybe around Kari's height. Her red eyes and pink hair made her look like a cotton ball. She was wearing a blue scout school uniform that came to her mid-thighs with some white socks. She had a blue ribbon in her hair and her hair was up in two cones like things that had streamers coming from them. Altogether both girls were lovely goddesses. 

****$_$****

Hotaru felt a little edge while she watched the group stare at her. Finally Rini broke the silence. "Where are we?" The younger girl asked a girl about her height. The girl had medium boyish cut brown hair and light brown eyes. The blonde next to her watched Rini very carefully. He had light blue eyes that contrasted with his golden hair color. There was another boy next to him about half of Hotaru's height. He had dark brown hair that was shiny and cut with the some green eyes. This group was very strange. "Who are you?" Hotaru folded her arms as she shot a look at the group again. "I'm Davis, this is Kari, TD" "TK!!!!" " Anyway that's TJ, Cody, Ken and Youle." He pointed to each person as he talked and had TK yell at him for saying the wrong name again. Rini giggled. "Well I'm Serenity or Rini and you know Hotaru." The pink haired girl looked at the little demons. "Who are they?" She pointed at them. "I'm called Gatomon." A cat like monster came up. Before introductions could go further a set of bright lights shot from the computers. Hotaru blinked as a soft violet one almost hit her and she caught it surprised. Rini had a creamy golden light hit her as well. The entire group was so surprised the one called Davis fell to the ground face first. 

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2: Happenings

By Ariela

By Ariela

Well I don't own DM or SM Period! But I own my own characters. JA NE

The girls looked down in awe at what had fallen into their grasp. Rini's fingered it for a while and turned to Hotaru who soon lifted it into the air and inspected it. The boy called Davis lifted himself up with a heave and looked at the girls. He noticed what was in Hotaru's hand and fell back down. "A D-3!!!" Cody called out. Youlie raced to Hotaru's side and grabbed the object of her close inspection out of hand. "Yep!" She confirmed, "It is definatly a D-3!" Youlie smirked and handed back the light and smooth colored object. It was a pale purple and seemed so soft and smooth it could pass as a pale purple opal. Rini held up hers and revealed one like Hotaru's except for one thing, a small upturned pink crescent moon near the center of its soft gold surroundings. "Is that a moon?" Ken asked. Rini nodded. "Hey Guys! What's up?" Came a voice from the hall. The group turned to see a tall boy who looked like Davis without goggles or cut hair. "Hi Tai!" Davis smiled and waved. Hotaru looked back at Rini. 'Things can't get any worse can they?' She silently asked. 

****^^^^^^*****

The girls real home was so scared and in a major fuss. "Amara! Amara!" Michelle and Serena rushed up to the tall boy look alike. The soft blue eyes fell on the two. "What's up guys?" She asked as Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy joined the frantic duo. "We have a major problem!" Michelle looked at Serena before bursting into tears and started to cry on her cousin's shoulder. 

****( ^.^ )*****

Tai and the group pulled Rini and Hotaru to a secluded spot in a certain park. "So…You have no clue how you got here?" Matt asked the girls. The both shock their heads. "No. All I remember is this strange black like worm hole then falling here." Rini stated. "Well…I have a theory." The red headed smart guy introduced as Izzy stated. "Its simple really. Wargreymon might have destroyed enough Destiny Stones that he created a warp to the other times and places we talked about. You two young ladies may have been so close to were it was, that you were pulled from that location to another weak spot….mainly the digi-port that Kari and the others were opening." The genius finally finished. Rini sighed and muttered, "Kami. Anywhere I go there's another Amy." Hotaru small reply was an elbow in the shoulder and a small giggle. "So where exactly are you two from? Your parents are going to worry." Rini looked at Hotaru who shrugged and both looked at Joe. "Uh…" Hotaru glanced down and Rini looked away as she spoke. "Technically for Hotaru, you mean foster parents, and for me, my cousin." Joe realizing his mistake shut up for once. "But where are you two going to stay?" Sora asked. Again the two made eye contact and looked back. "Don't know." They answered at the same time. The younger digi-destined seemed a little nervous. "Hmm…That certainly is a predicament." Izzy stated touching his chin. "I got it! One can stay with me! June's away for summer camp this week!" Davis smiled proudly. Rini looked to Hotaru and Hotaru looked back. She glanced at the others. "Fine. I'll go." Rini stated. "As long as your parents agree." She smiled. Davis jumped up and raced to a telephone. "What about me?" Hotaru looked back at the others. "I guess we could try and get my parents to say yes." Ken stated. Hotaru nodded silently and followed the boy. "Wait Hotaru!" Izzy cried. He leapt from his spot. "Can I see that D-3 of yours?" He asked. Hotaru looked puzzled and lifted the thing from the computer. "This?" She asked. "Yep." He replied and took it from her. 

TBC…..


End file.
